


Dinner Date

by Always_Dreaming



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Everyone annoys Dani except one person, M/M, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Always_Dreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani has a dinner date—but who’s the lucky man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

The evening after the Sepang 2015 race.

 

As Dani buttoned up his smart, teal blue shirt ready for this evening, someone knocked on the door of his motorhome. _It can’t be him yet can it? I’m not ready._

He hurried to answer the knock. On the doorstep stood Valentino, wearing his usual grin.

“Hello Dani. You look nice. Can I come in?” Without waiting for Dani’s acceptance, he stepped over the threshold. “Would you like to come to dinner with me tonight?”

Before Dani could answer, Vale continued. “I want to say how very ‘appy it made me when you took my side against those two, who are trying to stop me winning my tenth championship. I cannot believe that little shit prefers Jorge to me. I want to thank you for not joining in their games, I want—”

Dani held up his hand. “Vale, I can’t come to dinner with you tonight. I’m sorry. I have plans.”

“Oh yes?” Vale cocked his head. “With anyone I know?”

“Yes—no—he’ll be here in a minute. Please, Vale?”

Vale nodded and sauntered back to the door, a devious look on his face.

Dani shut the door, noticing that his Italian friend strolled to a nearby wall and sat down on it, no doubt intending to wait and see who Dani’s date was.

He looked in the mirror. _Should I wear a tie? That would be too formal, but my shirt looks a bit casual. Maybe I should have worn the red one._

There was another knock on the front door so he again hurried to answer it.

Jorge strode in without being asked. “You want to have dinner with me? I am so angry. That Italian made me look a fool, and Marc is no better. You’re the only one with any sense.” He paced up and down the lounge, frowning like a thundercloud. “I need someone to calm me down. You’re the only one around here who can.”

“You’re such a romantic, Jorge. You really know how to make me feel special.”

Jorge stopped pacing and smiled. “Sorry. You want to?”

Dani sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m going out with someone else this evening.”

Jorge glared at him. “Not that Italian sitting outside? Please tell me it’s not him!”

Before Dani could answer, there was another knock on the door. _Please God, let this be my date!_ He hurried again to the door.

“Hello Dani,” said Marc, gazing at him with his big brown puppy eyes.

“You!” snapped Jorge. “I should have known!” He strode up to him and pushed past without saying anything to either of the others.

Marc glared after the Majorcan, then turned back to Dani with a smile.

“What a mess this is. And partly my fault. I thought Valentino Rossi was such a big hero but he’s just a dirty fighter. I wish I’d never idolised him.” He sagged against the doorframe and Dani sighed again. _This evening is never ending! But I can’t leave him outside with the Yamaha riders._

“Come in.”

“Can we go out somewhere to dinner? Forget those two, who for some reason, are sitting outside glaring at each other.”

Dani checked the window. Yes, Vale and Jorge were sitting at opposite ends of the wall looking like cats about to fight.

“I can’t believe I’ve been treated like this,” continued Marc. “Last year and the year before I was World Champion and now I’m accused of sabotaging his championship. You’re the only sensible person around here, Dani, let’s go out and have a nice dinner. We could go to the—”

“Marc! I can’t have dinner with you. I’ve made other plans this evening.”

“Oh! Right. Sorry. I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“We could go out another night? Tomorrow?”

“Yes, okay.” Marc stumbled towards the door. Dani didn’t want to open the floodgates of recrimination by asking about his crash today with Vale, so let him leave in silence.

He went to the mirror again and ran his hands through his thick, black hair. _Maybe I should put gel or something on it. But that would look weird and like I’ve made a huge effort._ He glanced outside the window to see Vale and Jorge still sitting on the wall, although ignoring each other now and playing with their phones. Marc was standing by the side of another motorhome, like a spy in the shadows. Suddenly, all three of them turned to look at something.

Dani moved to get a better line of sight from the window and saw the man he was expecting walking rather nervously past the three observers. He looked so hot in his white shirt and tight, dark jeans that the trio of watching riders’ jaws dropped.

 _Finally, he’s here!_ The second he knocked on the door, Dani dragged him inside the motorhome, wanting to save him from being scrutinised.

“Congratulations on winning the race today,” he said. “You seem to have been forgotten after all the scandal.” 

They hugged each other and Dani felt a wave of calm washing over him. _Yes. Sometimes I need to be pampered and praised, it’s not always about Vale, Jorge and Marc._

“I got a present for you. It’s been in my pocket so it might be a bit melted.”

Dani smiled and took the little gold and red packet of expensive chocolates.

“By the way, why are those three hanging round outside?”

“They each want to take me to dinner and tell me why their point of view about recent events is the correct one. I can’t think of anything worse, I just want to go and have a relaxed dinner with you and forget their stupid arguments.”

“Sounds good to me. My engineer found a nice restaurant where we can celebrate your win. Shall we go?”

Dani grinned at him and they went out of the front door. As they walked away, Dani was aware of Vale, Jorge and Marc watching open mouthed as he strolled arm in arm with Andrea Dovizioso to their dinner date.

**Author's Note:**

> I like unconventional pairings :)


End file.
